A Special Day for Fidget
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget is celebrating his birthday with Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Basil, Dawson, and Toby. To celebrate, they go to the carnival.


**In Reyelene's story from the** _ **Fidget Connections Canon**_ **,** _ **Candle of the Heart**_ **, Fidget's birthday was on Christmas Day because Candy Candido (the actor, who played Fidget) had a birthday that took place on Christmas. That was what Reyelene was going for. Let's say Fidget's birthday took place in the summer or fall. This one's dedicated to Winter Winks 221, who unexpectedly gave me a pleasant review on** _ **Nothing Wrong with Being a Bat**_ **. Also dedicated to Reyelene, Mouse Avenger, and teamdark2741 for getting to know me and for being my friends for the past five months.**

On a breezy morning in the Flaversham residence, Olivia crawled onto Fidget's bed and whispered in the sleeping bat's ear, "Fidget, guess what day this is?"

Fidget woke up and turned to face her. "What? Oh, my birthday?"

Olivia nodded.

"Why, thank you, Livy," Fidget said as he slowly slunk out of bed as Olivia hopped by his side and together, they gaited over towards the living room, where Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham were standing.

"Good morning, birthday boy," Basil greeted warmly, "How are you?"

"Tired," Fidget replied, although he didn't want to let the mouse detective down.

"Oh, would you like to sleep on my lap?" Basil offered.

Fidget nodded.

"How inconsiderate of me," Olivia said guiltily.

"No, it's okay," Fidget said with a yawn, "You were just letting me know."

Basil sat down, reading his newspaper on the couch as Fidget curled up on Basil's lap. After reading the last bits of his newspaper, Basil said, "Now, we'll need someone who can rub Fidget's back."

Olivia scrambled onto the couch and massaged a drowsy Fidget's back. Within less than ten seconds, Fidget drifted off to sleep.

"We'll wait for him to recharge for a while before we go out for his birthday brunch," Basil said, "Then, we'll go to the carnival. We don't want to wake him up."

"Sounds fun," said Olivia, "He likes carnivals."

Basil tucked Fidget in with his newspaper as if it were a blanket and smoothed it out, making Fidget more comfortable.

The girl mouse set her hand on Fidget's back and gently rubbed it.

…

When Fidget was finally fully recharged, he and his teammates were ready to leave for his birthday brunch. His birthday brunch took place in a bar that consisted of soda and good food. "So, Basil, how did you know it was my birthday?" Fidget asked.

"Elementary, my dear Fidget," Basil replied, "A man like me may work on cases, but I can't neglect someone else's birthday, not even my own."

"And mine," Dr. Dawson reminded him.

"Right," Basil said.

A portly mouse waiter strolled upon them at the table. "What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Fidget asked his group.

"Root Beer," his friends answered.

"I'd like five Root Beers and a family sized extra cheese pizza, half cheese, half pepperoni," Fidget replied and jokingly added, "And that'd be just for me."

"Fidget, are you serious?" Basil asked, "We're all having soda and pizza."

"Oh, Fidget, you fatty!" Olivia joked.

"I'm kidding, really," Fidget said.

"Silly bat," Olivia said as she gently punched him on the shoulder.

"What if you got sick?" Basil asked.

Fidget made a face.

"We don't want you getting sick, do we?" Basil said.

"Especially not on your birthday," Dawson finished.

"Thanks, you guys," Fidget said, "If we have pizza left over, we'll give it to Toby."

"Mmm…Toby would want some, wouldn't he?" Basil mused.

"I'll bet he would," Olivia agreed.

"I'm starving," Fidget said.

"We all are," Basil said, "And I'm buying."

Olivia rubbed Fidget's tummy, which was growling. "Hmm…you do need something to eat, but we will wait." Basil also patted Fidget's stomach, then he and Olivia tickled the hungry bat.

"Look, everyone," said Mr. Flaversham, "Here's our drinks."

Basil and Olivia stopped tickling Fidget.

The waiter set down a tray of cups filled with Root Beer on the table. "Here you are," he said, "Pizza will be ready in a little bit." And he left them alone for them to wait patiently.

While the friends waited for their pizza to arrive, they sipped their Root Beer, yet they saved room for pizza.

After a while, the waiter returned with the pizza finally cooked. "Enjoy. Did any of you come here for a special reason?"

"Yes, it's Fidget's birthday, sir," Olivia answered for Fidget.

"Well, happy birthday, son," said the waiter.

"Thank you," Fidget said.

"Yep," the waiter replied, "Enjoy your birthday brunch." After Basil paid him, the waiter sauntered out of their sight, so they can enjoy their lunch.

"Mmm…" Fidget said, licking his chops. "The cheesier, the better."

"Don't droll on it, boy," Basil said.

"I won't," Fidget promised.

"Ready for pizza?" Flaversham asked.

"Yes!" the rest of the gang replied.

"I'm hungry!" Fidget cried excitedly.

"Me, too," said Olivia and everyone dug in for pizza. The cheesy pizza was delicious. It was _cheesy_ to say that it was so.

"Hey, Livy, do you want the rest of my Root Beer?" Fidget asked.

"Sure," Olivia replied and finished off Fidget's Root Beer, "Thank you."

Fidget nodded and winked at her.

…

Toby waited outside the bar for the mice and bat to come out for he was hungry.

"We're back, Toby!" Basil said.

"Hey, Toby!" Fidget called.

The dog sniffed him, making Fidget chuckle in delight. _You smell good! You smell like pizza!_ he seemed to say.

"Would you like a slice of pizza?"

Toby panted, thrilled to see a slice of pizza and licked it right out of Fidget's hand. "Want some more, boy?"

Toby nodded, his grin widening and gobbled up some more.

"Hey, Toby, do you want to know what today is?" Fidget continued, "It's my birthday."

The dog barked. _Happy birthday,_ he seemed to say.

"How about we walk to the carnival?" Basil suggested.

"Good idea," Olivia said.

"Yeah, let's do it," Fidget agreed and they started on their way toward the carnival. They needed to walk off that pizza.

…

Fidget had recalled a time when he worked at the carnival, in which he called the "carny". That was also a place where he and Olivia cracked the case of the Sideshow Sea Beast. "Livy, remember the time when the Sea Beast kidnapped me until you came along and rescued me?"

"Yes, Fidget, I do," Olivia recalled.

"We've been best friends for how long?"

"Months."

"Fidget, I'd like to talk to you about something," Basil said seriously.

"What is it?" Fidget asked nervously, "Was it something I said?"

"No," Basil said in a much lighter tone, "But this is important. Nothing bad. While you're out here, what are the rules?"

"Don't steal?"

"And?" Basil went on.

"Don't hurt or kill anybody?" said Fidget.

"And what else?"

"Stay in a group, otherwise, you'll get hurt, kidnapped, or killed?"

"That's right."

"But can you let me say something?"

"Yes."

The birthday bat cleared his throat. "Listen. I used to work at the carnival."

"Oh, I didn't realize that until you told me," Basil said, "I didn't hear you."

"I figured."

"Alright, as long as you know what you're doing, you'll be fine. Oh, and here's a map in case you get lost." Basil handed Fidget a map. "Have fun!"

Fidget sprinted off to play a game when a dark cloaked bat figure emerged from the shadows and snatched him up. "Help! Please, help!" Fidget cried, his mouth muffled by wings.

"Fidget, son, it's me," Fidget's father said.

Fidget gasped.

"He was only joking," his mother said.

"I'm not sure I believe you," Fidget said wistfully.

"Would we lie?" Fidget's father asked, "You came all the way to Paris just to find us."

Fidget considered this. Was this strange cloaked bat truly his father? He _did_ , however, remember seeing them in Paris before Frollo's defeat. He recognized his father's voice already. "Oh, yeah. I remember that, Dad." With that, he hugged both his parents.

"Happy birthday, son," Fidget's father said.

"Happy birthday, Fidget," Fidget's mother said.

"Fidget, I'm here just like I promised," a sweet voice said. It came directly from Stellaluna.

Fidget faced the girl bat. "Stellaluna, I didn't see you there. How's everything been? Where are Batty, Bartok, and his girlfriend?"

"I've been doing well," Stellaluna replied, "But Batty, Bartok, and his girlfriend are at home with their busy schedules, taking care of their friends and families."

"Oh," Fidget said as his ears flattened.

"But don't worry, they haven't forgotten." Stellaluna revealed the envelopes and offered them to him.

Without hesitation, Fidget opened them up.

Batty's card read:

 _Dear Fidget,_

 _Hope your forest doesn't rain on your sunny day._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Batty Koda_

Bartok's card read:

 _Dear Fidget,_

 _Though you are gone, I will still remember when we were together in Paris._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Bartok, the Magnificent and his wife_

"This one's from me," Stellaluna said, pointing toward the last card Fidget hadn't read.

Her card said:  
 _Dear Fidget,_

 _You are the bat of my dreams._

 _Love,_

 _Stellaluna_

After reading Stellaluna's card, he read the card his parents presented him.

 _Dear son,_

 _You have proven yourself the wonderful son you have been, especially since you had mice friends by your side and we will never be apart again._

 _Love,_

 _Mom & Dad_

Fidget smiled up at his parents. "Thanks. These cards are great."

Basil, Dawson, Toby, Olivia, and her father found Fidget. "Fidget, are you ready to have fun with us?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, yeah, let's!" Fidget said and he, Stellaluna, and Olivia went to play a game, where they each win a toy. They played "Shoot the Sea Beast". Fidget won a pinkish purple bear and gave it to Olivia. Stellaluna won a black bear and awarded it to Fidget. Olivia won a brown bear and passed it onto Stellaluna.

"This is the best birthday EVER!" Fidget shouted and so it was. After all, his past birthdays when he was brainwashed by Ratigan were spent entirely in isolation, but lucky for Fidget, these years of solitude are over.

"I'm glad you think so," Basil said and he and everyone else played more games and went on fun rides, such as a roller coaster and the tea cup rides. After a while, they ate hot dogs, cotton candy, and caramel apples. When they returned to the Flaversham residence to celebrate Fidget's birthday, they saved enough room for birthday cake.

Later on, their stomachs settled. Mr. Flaversham started to grab out the chocolate cake he stored in the oven and waited for it to cool down. As soon as it cooled down, he and Olivia frosted the topping with chocolate frosting and planted candles on top.

Fidget's eyes lit up like candles and everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to him.

When the song came to an end, Olivia said, "Make a wish, Fidget."

With great pleasure, Fidget blew out the candles.

Olivia set down a present just for him. "Here, Fidget. Open up."

Quickly, he opened up the present and what he received was a stuffed bat.

"I bought you something, too, Olivia," Fidget said and dug out a package he'd hidden underneath the table. "Here you go. Open up."

The girl gasped with joy. She had gotten a music box.

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Fidget said.

"Oh, Fidget, this is gorgeous! I love it!" Olivia said, "You didn't really have to do this."

"Happy belated birthday, girl," Fidget said.

Olivia grinned at him genuinely. "Thank you."

"And thank _you_ for the gift."

Olivia's father started cutting the cake and gave Fidget the first piece. "The birthday boy gets the first piece."

"You earned it," Olivia whispered and Fidget urged a smile upon her.

The birthday boy started to eat his cake and pretended to feed his stuffed animals. "Here you go, guys." The girl had done the same.

All of a sudden, they heard fireworks and it wasn't even the Fourth of July.

"Well, what do you know?" Basil said, "Our peg legged friend's birthday is certainly a special one."

The fireworks read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FIDGET!

The End

 **Author's note: It's hard to say for sure when Fidget's birthday is, not that it matters. It may not be the Fourth of July. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 ***As mentioned on Disney Wiki, it wasn't evident that Fidget was carny before or after the film.**

 ***For further information on Fidget's reformation, that is if you are interested, please read the short and sweet Disney Adventures comic story,** _ **The Great Mouse Detective: The Sideshow Sea Beast**_ **(if you haven't already).**

 ***The scene where it talks about Fidget's trip to Paris just to visit his own kind was a homage perpetuated after the events in** _ **The Last Bat**_ **.**


End file.
